Frequency synthesizers are often used to provide a signal at a particular frequency. Frequency synthesizers can include a Phase Locked Loop (PLL) circuit to lock onto an input signal and produce an output signal at a different frequency. Frequency synthesizers are used in a variety of applications including telecommunications and RADAR systems. Improvements in frequency synthesizers are desirable.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.